Bones and the Ring
by pampilot67
Summary: Booth is with Hanna, and Bones get a ring, and Booth has a fit.


_**Bones and the Ring**_

_**Booth is with Hanna, and Bones get a ring, and Booth has a shock**_

_**Angst /romance**_

Rate K

Booth and Hanna were off together at a FBI Conference/ Convention in Las Vegas, NV. They would be gone a few days short of a month, before they returned. Added to everything this just made Bones more depressed. She tried to not show it but her friends easily saw it in her body langues. At sometimes she seem'd in her own world and in no contact with the people around her.

"_Dam it Angela I so want to just punch Sealy Booth in the balls for what he has done to her."_

"_Yes Cam he worked on her for a long time to get her to trust someone who would not leave her. Then just as she comes out of the shell he gets inpatient and can't wait a few months for her to reason out his demands to her needs."_

"_I do not know Hanna well enough to hate her but she must see the hurt in Brennan's eyes to know that something happened between her and Booth. Or maybe she does see and does not care about it."_

"_Cam if Booth ever wakes up to the fact that he stills loves Brennan, Hanna is the one who to watch out for. She is like a Prize Cat she will destroy any thing or any one who threatens her property."_

"_You know how protective Booth is of Brennan's dating." _

"_What if she started dating multi men how do you think he is going to take that? Secondly it might just show Hanna that she will always be second in Booth's heart."_

"_Great idea but how are we going to one, get Brennan to start dating multi men. And second how is Booth going to find out about it?"_

"_Face book __® that how. We set her up in the round robbing dating game. Then we sent that information to Booth via Face Book ® as an open note to all Bones fans." _

"_Does he read Face Book® in the first place?"_

"_Yes he reads everything about Bones there is."_

"_OK so that the plan let's get started today."_

Later that day Bones got an e-mail from the Round Robin Dating game telling her congratulations that she been accepted in the game field.

Directions were to follow in twenty-four hours. Included with the e-mail were photos of other members in the game.

"_Angela, Angela get you body into my office right now."_

_Ange what have you done? I just got an e-mail about a dating game. I do not want to start dating for now. Who else involved in this?"_

"_All of us are."_

Bones looked up and half of the staff were at her door.

"I love you all but..."

"No but about it you need to move on Booth did, you need to get out and have some fun and meet some new people."

"I do not think I need to date some one I do not know. But you are right I need a change, I'll try it once then I may stop, OK Angela?"

"Works for me Bren, works for me."

E-mail after e-mail came in for Bones; finally she selected her first date.

She went on the date and had a very good time. She enjoyed the dinner and dancing after and the small kiss good night at the door.

The next night she went to a Baseball game in private box seats, she was asked several times for autograph from fans and after the game some of the ball team member asks for her to sign their book.

Several asked for her phone number also, she never said if she gave them it or not. Several times her picture was on Face Book with her recent dates, every time the men looked like the cat that ate the canary.

On Sunday of the third week of Bones dating go round on the Sports Page of the Washington Post was a picture of Bones with the President of the ball club, holding hands leaving a private club at a reported time of three am. Bones looked very happy and not bothered about the photo people.

On Monday morning Bones was late, for her coming in to the Lab. It was almost nine am. She had a smile on her face and asks everyone to forgive her being a bit late. She went right to her office and booted up her computer, still smiling. At ten am a delivery man brought a delivery of flowers, a very sunny display. Bones was delighted and went to Angela to search out a vase for them.

"_Bren sweetie who sent the flowers and why?"_

"_Ange I think that is my business and I would like to keep it just mine for now."_

"_Ok for now but you only have a limited amount of time to tell me before I get mad, and even."_

At noon Booth came into the Lab,

"_Bones we have a new case let's go, chop, chop."_

"_Booth I have a meeting at noon so Mr. Clark must go with you this time."_

"_Really Bones you not just ducking me are you?"_

"_I really have an important meeting at noon Booth. If I was going to duck you I would have said so."_

"_So Ok Clark lets get going to fight crime."_

"_Bren what so important you blow off going in to the field with Booth?"_

"_I'm meeting some one for lunch at the Four Seasons Restaurant that why I refused to go on the case with Booth."_

"_Can I ask who this person is Bren?"_

"_You can ask but you will receive no answer from me."_

Bones turn and went back to her desk and resumed her work, leaving a mystified Angela.

At eleven forty-five Bones came out of her office changed into soft chiffon dress of a plum color, make up refreshes and some small bubbles around her neck and wrist.

"_My god Bren you look like a million dollars I hope this guy if worth the effort. Unless he is blind he going to drool all thru the meal, have fun sweetie."_

Bones left and did not return until three pm, and she still had a smile on her face. She also had a ring on her finger that she did not have when she went out to lunch.

The ring missed the attention of everyone but Mr. Fisher who after two and a half hour ask Dr. Brennan about it.

"_Dr. Brennan am I to assume that very large ring on your finger is a sign of a forth coming marriage to some one?"_

"_Yes Mr. Fisher you are entirely correct in your assumptions."_

"_Am I also to assume that you do not wish me to tell every one else?'Mr. Fisher you are a very good student and I am happy to have you as mine, thank you."_

"_I am only good because you are the best teacher Dr. Brennan."_

Bones blushed and left the platform to go to her office.

At six Booth and Clark returned to the lab, dirty and tired. Bones greeted them at the door of her office.

"_Booth you look beat, a rough day for you first day back after vacation."_

"_It was not a vacation Bones. But you are right I am beat, and hungry do you want to have dinner at the diner with me Bones?"_

"_I do not want to upset Hanna Booth, maybe you should call her."_

"_Hanna did not come back with me she went to Denver for a story, so no need to call. Lets go to the diner I am starved. _

They went to the diner they ended up setting in the back near the kitchen. As they were reading the menu Booth heart stopped when he saw the ring on Bones finger. Pausing to catch his breath he looked her in the eyes and said.

"_Very nice ring Temperance it is new right?"_

"_Yes Booth I got it today at lunch, it's three caret perfect stone."_

"_Who the lucky man Bones?"_

"_Booth why do you assume that a man bought me this ring. Maybe I bought it for my self."_

"_Why did you buy an engagement ring for you Tempe?_

"_I did not say I bought it for myself. I just asked why I could not have bought it."_

"_Bones I'm confused with all this."_

"_As was I when we agreed to hold our feeling for the year we were apart. I held up my part, I was celebrate, as I have been for over three years, and thought about our agreement. You copulated with Hanna and forgot about your promises to me. _

_You thru me away like a dead fish Booth, you gave no thought about my feeling for you. _

_So no I did not buy this ring for my self. _

_When in the jungle in the dirt and heat I realized that marring you would make me complete and I saw the true reason behind marriage, as a bonding of two people together in love forever._

_I will never tell you who bought this ring. I have great felling for them but I love you Sealy Booth so I can not ever married some one else." _

He looked deep into her eyes and gave her the Booth grin and she was done in.

"_Dam you Booth it was my mother ring. Now let's order, then you go home and I go away."_

With that remark to Booth "The lights came on in Marblehead".

He saw the truth, he was a fool, and Bones stilled loved him even with the hurt he had caused her. She was giving him his happiness at her cost. She was bleeding out thru her heart he had open up. He wanted to punch himself. He had to right this wrong now, he loved her and he had to let her know now.

Booth could think of nothing to say so he got up and took Bones hands and made her stand. He looked in her eyes them he kissed her on the lips and took her out of the diner to his home.

The next day he called Hanna, she sent his call to voice mail on the second ring. Twice more she did this. He sent her a fax.

_Hanna_

_Where do you want you things sent?_

_Booth._

The return in two hours later was:

_Booth _

_Denver PO_

_General delivery_

_Good bye._

_Hanna_

Bone had Booth move into her place then after the marriage they bought a very large house beside the Hodgins estate and planed to fill it with little Booths.

_1802 words_


End file.
